1. Field of Use
This invention relates to elastomeric insulation material especially suited for insulating rocket motors. This invention, more particularly, relates to such an elastomeric insulation material that is free of asbestos and, yet, performs as well or better than analogous insulation material containing asbestos. This invention, still more particularly, relates to such elastomeric insulation materials that contain char forming organic fiber as a low density filler thereof.
2. Prior Art
Elastomer insulation materials comprising asbestos have long been employed within rocket motor cases including such portions thereof as their blast tubes. This invention relates to insulation materials suited to this purpose but which are advantageously free of asbestos.